


never enough

by VivianCavanaugh



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianCavanaugh/pseuds/VivianCavanaugh
Summary: There wasn't anything Newt wouldn't do for Thomas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers ahead

There wasn't anything Newt wouldn't do for Thomas.

 

Truth be told, he was slowly starting to see just how deep this infatuation ran. Gaze by gaze, touch by touch. He could picture a lot easier, for example, his eyes, the dull shade of brown turning into shiny bronze by the mere power his smile, the only thing that revealed his age. His freckles and moles, something Newt never deemed attractive until they met. He could spend hours talking about his physique, all the while staring – because despite any counter argument, this had been exactly what it was happening – at him.

 

But the thing that intrigued Newt, the detail that had, at the time, caught his attention, was his curiosity. And he couldn't understand, not really, what made him that way, namely, what made him question everything in sight. Newt didn't think of himself as curious, one could say – in a nice manner – that he was adaptable and the description itself implied a certain will not to ask questions, if it meant surviving. It was only inevitable he became closer with such a character.

 

Thomas was the epitome of essence before appearance. Behind his apparent stupidity lay bravery, behind his curiosity, intelligence, behind his disobeying of rules, a desperate need for salvation – to save and to be saved.

 

This need pushed Newt towards his decision of leaving his friends when it became clear he was only getting worse. He had started to hear whispers, which had turned into voices, dragging him into an endless abyss. After his first loss of reason, to leave and wander and never return was the only solution. He had to save Thomas, not only from the monster he was becoming, but also from the pain of seeing his _friend_ rot to death.

 

It was only a bit selfish. Love rarely isn't.

 

Turns out, it was all for nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfiction, really really short, not beta-read so feel free to point out mistakes of any kind
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
